Student's Life
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: Both from R1 & R2 along with Bokoku no Akito characters meet in Ashford Academy, being a student there are some fun and torture of it.


_Disclaimer: Fiction mine but Code Geass not._

* * *

**August 7****th****, 2010 a.t.b. **

Britannia, one of the super power nations has ceased its conquest of other countries and along the war with the European Union after the death of Charles zi Britannia. Odysseus eu Britannia became the 99th emperor and declare a peace treaty with the EU and the Chinese Federation even though only minor skirmish. The treaty contains an equal distribution of technology and sakuradite as a peace offering. Emperor Odysseus proposes to the Japanese government about using their country as the central education for future generations, and in return the Japanese will hold 50% of the sakuradite market share while the remaining share belongs to the rest. The Japanese government agree, with another condition where a Britannian school should be established and let Japanese work together as a solid treaty. The Ashford quickly established their academy and expand thus making the first Britannian school for everybody.

* * *

**September 5, 2017 a.t.b (Ashford Academy, Tokyo, Japan)**

"Hello everybody, welcome to Ashford Academy. For those are new here, I am Milly Ashford, I am your student council president. I hope you will enjoy studying here, if there's any problem, just ask the student council." Said Milly with a big smile.

"As freshman, it is mandatory to take the orientation. It will help you to find the layout of the academy, also make friends. Like the president said, any problem feel free to ask the student council as long it's reasonable. In another 10 minutes, we all will gather in the auditorium to start the orientation." Said Lelouch with his monotone voice.

As soon as Lelouch and Milly left, the freshman started to talk among others and associate with others.

"Chi, what's up with that guy?" asked Ryo with a frown.

"Don't know, but that guy reminds me of you somehow." Said Yukiya with a smirk.

"What makes you think that, eh Yuki?" asked Ryo raised his eyebrow.

Yukiya just smirked; Ryo was staring at Yukiya until he growled. Apparently, he got what Yukiya meant.

"That would be Lelouch Lamperouge, the vice president of the student council."

Yukiya and Ryo turned towards the voice, they saw a short black hair, brown eyes with a nice curve and wearing the academy's uniform hugging her body a meter away from them. They were shocked, seeing the same guy with the president but this was a girl and an eye catcher.

"Stop ogling you pervert." Scowled the girl with her arms around her chest.

The boys quickly shook their heads, Ryo gave a growl while Yukiya just smirk.

"What makes you think that we are ogling you?" Ryo glared at the girl.

The girl just glares back and turning her back against them. She walked away from them until she met the vice president who ran toward at her, and gave him a smile. Where he guided her to the auditorium, while speaking with her. Ryo and Yukiya just shrugged and followed them since they were going to the same place where they are going.

**Ashford Academy Auditorium**

"Hello again, this is Milly Ashford. In this orientation you are required a student council to accompany your group, but…."

Milly paused to get the freshman's attention and how her student council squirmed for every time they hear the word but. Sadly Lelouch already disappear, because he knew after last year's orientation, but that didn't mean he was out of woods. Thus, this just made it more interesting for more students to come to the academy.

"You have to find my subordinates, which are the student council behind me." Milly pointed towards the member of the student council.

"Rivalz, a guy with blue hair also our secretary. Shirley, an orange hair girl and Kallen, the red head, but be gentle with her. Both of them are the treasurers. Suzaku, the brunette and Euphemia, our pink hair friend. They are our public relation officers. Lastly, our charming vice president, Lelouch Lamperouge."

The students were confused, that would mean seven student councils but they only see six. The other student council were mumbling how sneaky their vice president is.

"Don't worry he's just shy. Thus, this is why we are going to have fun and forget about the orientation. Whoever can find Lelouch Lamperouge (who shudder, while he was hiding under the auditorium's, listening everything) and bring him to me, will have their day start next week instead tomorrow and gets a kiss from the student council of their choosing." Said Milly with an evil grin.

The rest of the student council members became stiff, while the students were shouting with joy.

"You have an hour to find him, if not, you have to come in tomorrow. Better start finding him now. Before I forget, he has black hair with violet eyes and kind a thin also lack in stamina." Winked Milly

The students hurried ran out of the auditorium to find the vice president, even the student council went hunting to find him. As soon as Lelouch heard no sound, he assumed it was clear. So he has an hour just to get himself away before anybody discovered him. When Lelouch was about to reach the back door handle, he felt a tap by the shoulder. He saw the same girl that he was with, with a grin.

"Figures you would be here." Said the girl

"At least you are not those freshman even though you are, Ayano." Said Lelouch with a sigh

"I got to start my class next week." Smile Ayano

"I don't mind if its you who found me. I'm more worried about…."

Before Lelouch could finish his sentence, the door that he was leaning to. Suddenly open and a small figure hugged him behind, made Lelouch lose his balance and fell on top of Ayano. Lelouch was sandwich between two girls.

"Dang it Kaguya. Get off me!" Annoyed Lelouch ignoring that he is on top Ayano.

"Nope." Said Kaguya who was smiling and hugging Lelouch.

"Could you two get off me. Kaguya, I thought you would stop that already." Said Ayano with her face blushing.

"Can't help it, he is too cute." Answered Kaguya

"Just great." Mumbled Lelouch

"Now, do you think that he still reminds you of me?"

Lelouch and Ayano looked who said that, and saw four people by the doorway. Three were boys; one taller than the rest with brown eyes and hair, one was the shortest among the three with light brown hair and green eyes, and the other one has blue hair and eyes. As for the girl, she has a blonde pig-tail hair and light purple eyes.

"Nope, but at least he has the luck where you don't have." Said Yukiya

"Its better him than me or any of us guys, right Hyuga?" Smirk Ryo

Hyuga just shook his head, and looked at the girl next to him. Ryo just grunted because Hyuga disagree with him.

"What do you think about our vice president, Leila?" asked Hyuga

"hmm, I think he is just unlucky." Said Leila

"Unlucky? Yea rite. I heard from others during the opening that the vice president is womanizer without doing anything. That should be counted as fortunate or lucky." Scoffed Ryo

"Perverts." Groaned Ayano

"Perverts? Where?" Asked Leila

Ayano just pointed towards Ryo and Yukiya. The next thing both boys knew, they were on the floor on their back.

"What's your problem!" yelled Ryo

"Ouch." Grumbled Yukiya.

"Leila kind a have a habit beating perverts, since most guys like to ogle her. So she decided to 'teach' them." Explained Hyuga

"Welcome to the club, I'm sure we will be good friends." Said Ayano

"Sorry to interrupt the introduction. Can somebody get _her _of me? It's getting tiresome also I don't think Ayano appreciate how close we are." Annoyed Lelouch.

That quickly gets everybody's attention, Ayano's face became red again after remember her predicament. Fortunately, Hyuga decided to pry Kaguya off the vice president. Lelouch stood up and helped Ayano to stand.

"I presume that you guys are here with Kaguya to find me and want to start class next week, since she knew me well. Also already introduce to each other." Deduced Lelouch

The group that were with Kaguya raised their eyebrow at Lelouch for his analysis and nodded. Kaguya just smiled and Ayano just rolled her eyes.

"Since you people found me, let's go to Milly so I can get this over with before more students come." Sighed Lelouch.

"There he is!"

Everybody turned and saw the whole freshman came running towards them. The group quickly hoist Lelouch on top of their heads, and ran fast as their legs could.

**Student Council Room**

"Another fans vice? They are kinda young. More competition for Kallen and Shirley." chuckled Milly seeing both girls held both of Lelouch's arms.

Kallen and Shirley blushed and were jealous how the two young girls (one of them is like a girl version of Lelouch who was shorter than Lelouch, that surprised most of the student council except for Suzaku and Euphemia) were clinging to Lelouch. Rivalz was muttering how his best friend always has the girls. Suzaku snickered and Euphemia giggled. Lelouch just groaned and glared at Suzaku and Euphemia.

"You two knew Kaguya that would be attending here, but you (Suzaku) only told me that Ayano would be attending." Lelouch accused Suzaku and Euphemia.

"Anyway, are you going to introduce us to your group?" asked Milly

"Ayano Kosaka on my right. Kaguya Sumeragi on my left. Blue hair is Akito Hyuga. The tallest bunch is Ryo Sayama. Yukiya Naruse with the light brown hair. Lastly, Leila Malkal with the blonde besides Milly." Explained Lelouch.

"Happy you guys bring our lost Vice President back to us. And welcome to the student council." Said Milly

"What do you mean welcome to the Student Council?" asked Lelouch

"They are now part of the student council." Grinned Milly

Lelouch just groaned, the rest of the student council didn't think that Milly would hire more members soon, regardless they congratulate the group.

"Looks like all of you will start next week, while your other friends should attend tomorrow. Oh, here's schedule and I will explain the teachers." Said Milly

* * *

_Note: There's a poll in my profile, feel free to vote._


End file.
